Mind Blown
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: The KOTLC gang runs into a girl in the human world who has read the KOTLC books. Anna won't tell them what happens at the end of Neverseen, plus, she's clearly hiding something. The gang might be in danger and Anna's there only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! BSG is on a roll! 3 stories at once! But I can handle it. I will write for you guys.

Mind Blown

Chapter 1: The New Girl

POV Sophie

Sophie and the others landed in a heap in a dark alley.

"Jeez, Foster, I thought we were getting better at our landings." Keefe grumbled.

"Well, deal with it," She snapped back. She sighed. "Sorry guys. Not a good day."

The Black Swan had insisted that they investigate a certain area, for reasons that were "classified", and she wished they had a little more information.

Sophie glanced down at the list of places they were supposed to check out. The library was first.

They walked out of the alley and into a bustling street.

They got to the library and went inside, quietly going over the plan. Basically, they would have a look around for anything suspicious. Easy.

For the first couple shelves of books, everything seemed normal. On the fifth isle, things got a little strange.

Sophie was skimming through a book, not even trying to read, when a girl with blonde hair in soft curls walked right into her. "Sorry!" They both squealed. The girl had dropped her book.

Sophie went to pick it up. The book looked highly interesting. Before she could get a good look at it, the girl snatched it back.

"Well," the girl said, looking down. "I'll just be going." She started to walk away. She turned back to wave an froze, staring at them.

"No." She whispered. "No, no, no, no." Her turquoise eyes landed on Keefe and they filled with tears. She ran out of the isle, dropping her book. Fitz ran to pick it up and stared at the cover.

"Wow." Was all he said. They others gathered around the book, and Sophie gasped.

There was a girl and boy on the cover. And the girl looked just like...

Her.

"We have to find that girl," she said, grabbing the book and running out the isle. She whipped her head around, trying to find her.

She heard Keefe call "Over here!" And she ran in his direction. The girl was sobbing in isle 3, and didn't notice them. Fitz pulled out an obscurer from his pocket. Sophie nodded.

He clicked it on, and suddenly no one could see them. They walked toward the girl until she was in range of it and no one could see her, either.

She finally looked up and saw them and scowled. "Leave me alone. I have nothing to do with why your here."

"Tell us what you know about our world." Keefe ordered. She slowly got up and walked towards him. He smiled, thinking he had won her over, but no.

She slapped him in the face and ran, and soon she was out of range of the obscurer. They started to chase after her, but Sophie stopped everyone.

She closed her eyes and started to track the girl's thoughts. She traced them to...

324 Woodlock Rd.

She started to run in that direction, the others following her. Soon they reached a two story gray house. They approached the door carefully.

Sophie knocked quietly, and the door was opened by a girl probably around 35, with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had turquoise eyes, like the mysterious girl. Her blonde hair matched the girl's also. Sophie wondered if this was the girl's mother.

Her eyes widened at the sight of them, but she let them in, as they claimed to be 'friends of her roommate.'

They crept through the house, unsure of which door was the girl's.

They finally reached a room that said 'Anna' on it and knocked. The girl opened the door and saw them, sighed, and let them in.

"Look," she said. "I realize your going to just keep following me-" "Bingo." Keefe interrupted. She glared at him and continued. "So you can have what you want." Everyone looked at her eagerly.

She took a book from her bag and held it up. All the boys reached eagerly for it, but she pulled it away. "Uh-uh. Only Sophie gets to read. Sophie, trust me on this one, you don't want them reading this." Sophie nodded, then frowned. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Read." The girl said, pointing to the book. It had her and Dex on the front.

Sophie's eyes started skimming the pages, then they widened. "What is it about?" Dex asked.

"It's about...us." Sophie said quietly. The girl nodded.

"Let me explain." She said, gesturing for them to sit down.

"My name is Anna...yeah. Anna. Obviously." She pointed to the door with an eye roll. "Anyway, I bought that book at a book store and read it. I never thought the characters were real until now...obviously." She gave a shallow laugh.

Biana's eyes were full of curiosity. "So...you can see our future?"

"Depends. What was going on in life before you found me?"

"We had just officially joined the black swan." Fitz answered. Anna's eyes widened. "Then...yes, I can." She said nervously. The entire gang stood up. "We have to know what happens." Sophie said pleadingly. "Do we win the war with the Neverseen?" Biana nodded. "Does the council ever forgive us?" Keefe turned to her pleadingly. "Does my mom come back to our side?"

Anna shook her head. "I-I can tell you. You might try to change it."

"Why would we want to change it?" Fitz asked. "Unless...something bad happens..."

Anna looked at her feet. They all gasped. "We have to stop it from happening!" Biana yelled. Anna grabbed a book from her bag and started to run with it.

Dex lunged out and tripped her. She fell and the book flew out of her hands. Fitz grabbed it and threw it to Keefe, and the gang started to run out the door.

But Anna was up again. She ran after them and grabbed the book out of Keefe's hands. The entire gang lunged on top of her but she jumped up as they dove down, and flipped over their heads.

"Perks of being a gymnast!" She called as she ran out the door.

Sophie tried to get up, but was under Fitz, who just moaned. She heard Keefe get up and Biana get up, and Dex lugged Fitz onto Anna's bed and she got up.

Fitz moaned again. Keefe punched him in the stomach. That did it. He was up and running again.

They all sat down and came up with a plan to get the book.

The plan was put into action.


	2. Mysterious Miss A

Chapter 2: Mysterious Miss A

POV Biana

Biana quickly vanished and walked out of the room and down the steps. She heard footsteps in the hall to her left and ran that way.

Anna was in a tiny closet with a bunch of towels in it. She was hiding the book in a drawer, and Biana was so excited she had found Anna she lost her vanish. Anna whipped around and spotted her. Biana fell backward. The last thing she saw was Anna running away.

When Biana woke, she was in Anna's bed and Sophie was looming over her. When Sophie saw she was awake, she exhaled in relief.

"Guys! Biana's up!" She called.

Fitz, Keefe, Anna, and Dex came running. Fitz was first, running up and hugging her.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled. Keefe was next. He wagged his finger at her.

"You even had me worried. Don't do that!" He ordered.

Dex came up next. He sighed. "NEVER do that again." The others nodded.

Biana smiled sheepishly. "Thanks but...what did I do?"

Sophie tilted her head like a curious puppy. "You were gone for hours. We couldn't find you, and then Anna found you unconscious."

"Hmmmm..." Biana said. "I don't remember anything."

Anna nodded. "We didn't think you would. After your knocked out you usually don't."

They moved on. Soon they were discussing how Anna and other readers came across Sophie's story.

The gang decided they would investigate. Dex and Keefe would check the data base of some of the book stores in town, see if they could find which ones sold KOTLC books.

Fitz and Sophie would read minds and snoop around to see if they could find anyone else who had read KOTLC.

Biana would vanish and follow Anna around to libraries where they would eavesdrop on conversations.

The gang would report back on any findings.

They decided to get a good night's sleep before they put their plan to action. Sophie, Anna, and Biana would sleep together. The boys would sleep in the guest bedroom.

"Jennifer! I'm having a sleepover with some of my friends." Anna called downstairs. The girls got ready for bed and the boys left.

They thought they would treat it like a sleepover. The girls stayed up and played 'Truth or Dare'.

It was Anna's turn. She turned to Sophie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go put a fake 4th KOTLC book in the boys room."

Sophie laughed. "Ok. Let's make it a group prank, shall we?"

The girls set to work. Soon they had a thin book with the Neverseen cover on it. The book was filled with gory deaths and injuries.

Biana vanished and the three snuck down to the boys room. Biana grabbed both the girls arms, making them vanish also. It was a new trick she'd been working on.

They crept quietly under the bed. Biana let go of them and just vanished herself and the book, then hid it in the corner of the room.

The girls waited. Soon, Dex spotted the book and called the boys over.

"Is that the Neverseen book?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, open it!"

"Wow! This is good! This is now...and...oh! Ugh, Keefe, your gonna...AHHHHH! KEEFE, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

"Don't leave the house!"

The girls shared a smile. The book that Anna had typed up was perfect. Sophie started creeping out from under the bed, Anna and Biana following her. They crept up behind the boys, and Sophie spoke in her best 'creepy' voice;

"Keeeeefeee, you will not maaaake it throuuuuugh the niiiight..." She croaked.

"AHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed. The girls burst out laughing as the boys stared at them, opened mouthed.

Then Keefe smiled. The girls finished their laughing. "We'll get you back," he warned. "Ah..." Biana said. "You're forgetting that we have Sophie." The girls nodded. Then they left.

POV Sophie

When they were back in the room, Sophie turned to Anna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you call your mom by her first name?"

"She's not my mom."

"Huh?"

Anna took a deep breath. "My mom and dad died in a car wreck when I was 11. That's my sister, Jennifer. She was old enough to adopt me, so she did."

Sophie gave Anna a hug. "I'm sorry,"

Anna shrugged. "Don't apologize."

The girls continued to play. Every now and then, Sophie would track the boys thoughts to make sure they were still in their room. Once, they were outside the door. Go away, Sophie transmitted to Fitz. "Aw, man!" They heard Fitz say outside the door. The girls soon went to bed.


	3. Plan B

Chapter 3: Plan B

POV Biana

The next morning, they all woke early and ate breakfast. Soon they were off.

Biana vanished and soon her and Anna were at the nearest library.

They decided to split up. Biana started at isle 1 and reached isle 6 before she realized she hadn't seen Anna for a long time.

She searched the store and soon found her in a corner, on a phone call. When Anna saw her, she quickly put it away. Biana came up to her, her eyebrows raised. "Sorry." Anna said sheepishly. "It seemed like a good way to eavesdrop." Biana nodded. They searched the library for the next few hours and then returned home.

The team reported their findings. Surprisingly, no one had found anything. No stores sold KOTLC books, nobody was talking about them, or thinking about them.

The whole team was surprised. They decided to move on to bigger problems. How did this book get into Anna's hands? Who wrote it?

Before anyone could say anything else, Sophie's imparter rang.

She answered. It was Mr. Forkle. The whole team gathered around Sophie. "Hi!" Sophie said cheerfully. "Hi." Said Mr. Forkle. "You are in serious danger. Some of the Neverseen agents are tracking you to our location. You must stay in the human world. We have a place for you." The whole team looked terrified. "I believe it is 324 Woodlock Road." Mr. Forkle said. The whole team stared at him. He sighed. "Did something happen while you were gone?" The group nodded. "Tell me about it later. Sophie, you will stay at 324 Woodlock Road. Keefe, you will too. Fitz and Biana, you will stay at 330 Woodlock Rd. Dex, you will stay at 332 Woodlock Road." The gang nodded. "Go right now." Was Mr. Forkle's last order. They cut off the imparter and started to file out.

POV Fitz

Fitz and Biana were the first to leave the house. They walked down houses until they got to a blue three story one that said 330 Woodlock Road. They knocked on the door and stepped inside.

A woman with long brown hair, green eyes, who looked about 30, opened the door. She smiled at them. "You must be the new kids we adopted. Forgive us for not picking you up, my husband's car broke down. My name is Heather. What are your names?"

Fitz was surprised by Heather's words. Apparently that's what these people thought had happened.

"My name is Fitz. This is Biana." He said.

Heather smiled. "What interesting names! Come on in. Jerry, my husband, is on a trip. He's coming home in two days."

The kids nodded. Heather showed them upstairs. "Biana, we heard you were a girl, so we made you a girly-ish room. Fitz, your room is on the more boy-ish side."

She showed Fitz to his room. It was a forest green with a lime green bed. The rest of the furniture was a wooden brown.

"We have some clothes for you, dear." Heather said, walking in. She dumped a pile of clothes on his bed and left. He started to put them away, wondering if the humans ever thought of gnomes.

POV Biana

Biana emerged in a purple room, with a blue bed and white furniture. There was a pile of clothes waiting for her to put them away. She ignored them and gazed at the view outside her window.

POV Dex

Dex walked up the side walk until he got to a yellow one-story house that said 332 Woodlock road. He knocked.

A red haired woman in around 40 opened the door. She smiled at him.

"About time you got home! Amanda's waiting." Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Dex frowned. Apparently, to these people, he had lived here for his whole life. And he knew someone named Amanda.

He walked into a smallish room with a bar to his right and a couch to his left. The walls were a yellowish color and there were many gadgets in the room he didn't understand.

A girl was sitting at the bar. She had huge, dark blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She looked about 7.

He waved nervously to her, and rolled her eyes and waved back.

The red haired woman entered the room. She smiled cheerfully at them and Dex sat down.

"So, how was everyone's day?" She asked, sitting down next to them. "Dex, how was your sleepover with Keefe?"

Dex gave her a strange look before remembering that's what she thought had happened.

"Uh, it was fine." He said. "We didn't do much."

The woman nodded and turned to Amanda. They started chatting. Dex interrupted them.

"Um...I think I left my...iPod...at Keefe's house. Can I run down and grab it?" He said, thinking quickly.

The woman sighed and nodded, and he raced out the door.

As he was running toward Anna's house, he saw Fitz running there too. Fitz caught sight of him and slowed down, so that they were walking together.

"Told Heather that I left my book at Keefe's."

Dex nodded. "My...fake mom thinks I left my iPod there. Apparently we had a sleepover."

"Yeah," Fitz said.

"I need more information!" Dex exclaimed. "I can't pretend like I live in a place when I don't know where the bathroom is!"

They soon reached Anna's house.

They knocked. The blonde haired woman opened the door again and let them in, smiling.

They dashed upstairs, where Keefe, Sophie, Anna, and (to their surprise), Mr. Forkle.

The group waved as the came in. They all sat down on Anna's pink bed. Mr. Forkle smiled at them.

"I take it you're here for answers?" He asked. The boys nodded.

Mr. Forkle handed all of them a sheet of paper. "Here, this has all the information we have on your new families," He said.

Dex looked at it. It read:

Dexter Diznee's foster mother info:

Name: Amy Dizelle

Age: 40

Married to: Joe Dizelle

Has one child (besides Dex)

Dexter Diznee's Foster sister info:

Name: Amanda Dizelle

Age: 6

Dex Diznee's Foster father info:

Name: Joe Dizelle

Age: 39

Married to: Amy Dizelle

Has two children

Family thinks Dex has lived with them their entire lives.

Dex looked over at Fitz's. It read:

Fitz and Biana Vacker's foster mother info:

Name: Heather Hunter

Age: 31

Married to: Jerry Hunter

( Adopted Fitz and Biana)

Fitz and Biana's Foster father info:

Name: Jerry Hunter

Age: 31

Married to: Heather Hunter

Family thinks they have adopted them.

Dex sat the paper down. "Thanks." He said.

Mr. Forkle nodded. "I have some news." He said.

"You will all be going to school. Sophie and Anna can teach you about human schools.

"Sophie, this is the same school as the one you left in the human world. Everyone thinks you moved to Vermont, and now you're moving back." Sophie nodded, her face unreadable. "Also," Mr. Forkle continued, "Dex, Anna, and Biana will be in their 2nd year of middle school. Keefe will be in his 3rd year, and Fitz will be in his 1st year of High School. Sophie, you will be in your senior year of high school, like before."

Mr. Forkle left. We all sat in silence. Fitz walked over to Sophie and sat next next her. Sophie leaned her head on his shoulder, and silent tears streamed down her face.

Dex didn't understand why she was crying, but no one asked. They all sat there, watching Fitz and Sophie cry together.

Then it hit him.

If he had been the smartest kid in his entire class, he would have been teased. That's what Sophie went through when she was raised by humans.

And he could only imagine hearing all of their nasty thoughts.

And now she had to do it again.

Dex stood up and walked over to Sophie.

He saw the truth slowly dawn on the others faces, and soon we were all crying, knowing that, even though we had to go through teasing, Sophie had it the worst.

They all soon had to go back home, so they said their goodbye's and left.

As Dex and Fitz walked home, Dex checked his watch.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled. He had told Amy (his fake mom), that he was going to get his phone. That had been an hour ago.

Fitz checked his watch and gasped.

"I gotta get back home!" He yelled.

They both took off running to their fake homes.


	4. Dark and Different

Chapter 4: Dark and Different

POV Sophie

When Sophie woke up the next morning, it was 6:00. She remembered that school started at 7:00.

Anna was already dressed and ready. Sophie went to get dressed.

POV Fitz

Fitz quickly got up and ready in a green shirt and jeans.

Biana was also up, flouncing around in a pretty dress with purple flowers.

The two said goodbye to Heather and walked out. Sophie, Dex, Keefe, and Anna were waiting for them.

Fitz gasped when he saw Sophie.

Alone among the colors of her friends, Sophie was wearing a grey tee-shirt and black jeans.

Anna had a blue tank top and jeans, with a yellow sweater that matched her hair.

Keefe had a batman shirt and leggings.

Dex had a shirt that said 'I was born this awesome' on it with black jeans.

Sophie...

Fitz felt like he had gone back in time. She was wearing the very same grey tee as the day he found her, with black pants. Her iPod was in her pocket, and her eyes were on the sidewalk, her mouth set in a firm line.

It bothered Fitz. A lot.

She looked at him before he could speak.

"Fitz,"

"Sophie," he said.

"Fitz, this is what I'm wearing. This is what I need to wear."

"Sophie, but-but-this is ridiculous!"

"Please, Fitz!" Sophie cried. "Please don't make this any harder for me."

He froze.

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnneeeee."

The others, who had been pretending not to watch, sprang back to life and they walked to the bus stop.

Anna tried to explain the bus, but by the time the bus pulled up, Keefe wanted to fill it with chocolate milk and Dex wanted to make it into a bat mobile for Keefe.

(Time skip to school)

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Okay, you guys, let me tell you a secret:

I AM NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL. I DO NOT KNOW HOW HIGH SCHOOL WORKS. I WILL NOT BE ADDING ANY CUSSING OR ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE FOR MY AGE GROUP. THANK YOU. Read on :)

When Fitz got of the bus, it was ready to fly away, thanks to Dex, and covered in milk, thanks to Keefe.

When everyone was out, Sophie and Anna took one look at the gang and dragged them in opposite directions.

Sophie grabbed Fitz and Keefe's arms and dragged them into the school and down the hall in front of them, then switched halls three times before she stopped at a hall with a lot of doors.

She opened one and shoved Fitz in, left Keefe outside, and walked in after him.

"Hi, Mrs..." Sophie began.

"Mrs. Bella." The teacher answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Bella. I was told to show this new student, Fitz Hunter, to his class."

Mrs. Bella nodded, and Sophie left Fitz to get settled.

(Note: I know for a fact that the high school in my town does not use lockers. This high school won't either.)

Fitz sat down uncertainly with his back pack on the back of his chair, and Mrs. Bella continued her lesson.

Suddenly, the girl next to him handed him a slip of paper.

He unfolded it, and was surprised to see a note.

Hi, Fitz. My name's Lisa. I sit next to u.

I think ur really cute, so here's my #:

(A scramble of numbers and dashed followed.)

Meet me after school under the willow tree on Claire St.

-LS (Lisa Sprout) ;)

He stuffed the note under his desk and tried not to think about it. Girls kept glancing his way longingly.


	5. Fitz's Not So Great Date

Chapter 5: After School

After school, Fitz wasn't there. Sophie was starting to panic as the buses left and they stayed behind. She had checked the bus. She had watched every person get on it. None of them were Fitz.

The Neverseen hadn't found them, had they? Mr. Forkle said they would be safe. _Mr. Forkle said they would be safe._

Finally, Sophie pulled out her imparter.

POV Fitz

Fitz was under the willow tree with a girl wearing to much makeup and showing to much skin and who was also waaaay to close for his liking.

Her nose was almost touching his when his imparter buzzed in his pocket. He stepped away, trying not to let her see.

"Hey, Soph." He said as her worried face appeared on the screen.

"Where are you?" She practically screeched. "We were starting to panic!"

"Sorry," He said, running a hand through his hair. Sophie's features softened a tiny bit. "I'm under the willow on Claire Street."

"Why?" She asked. "You know what? Nevermind. We're coming."

Fitz sighed and shoved his imparter back in his pocket, turning to face Lisa.

"Who was that?" She asked, her lips pouty. "Another girlfriend?"

 _Another?_ Fitz thought, but he just shook his head.

"Good," Lisa said, getting so close their noses _were_ touching. "Where were we?"

"Uh—"

He had no more time before she planted her lips on his and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. Of course, Sophie decided to walk in right at that moment.

Fitz shoved Lisa off and turned to Sophie, wiping his mouth. She gave him an annoyed look and smacked Lisa smartly across the face before grabbed Fitz's hand and dragging him off.

They got a little ways away, no one talking, before Sophie turned back to him and crossed her arms.

"Tell me I was right and you weren't trying to kiss her? That was all her, right?"

Fitz hooded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sophie sighed in relief. "Good. I should've known girls would be all over you guys. And guys, too," she said, looking at Biana.

She wrapped Fitz in a hug and he happily obliged.

"Lets go home," Anna said. "Jennifer's making cookies!"

 **I was not flowing creativity yesterday, as you can see. On the bright side, I found Moony's (email) address and emailed her. She says she's doing okay. Just thought I'd let you know!**

 **Also, if you didn't know, this will be my last update for a while. I'm taking a break from FF. I will be back, though! I'm updating some of my stories as a goodbye thingy. Go check out my post "Help Needed" if you haven't already!**


End file.
